


Calon

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, M/M, OOC, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Lavi (masih) tak mengerti jalan pikir Tyki; sampai mampu membujuk Earl untuk menghabiskan Tahun Baru dengannya—pun alasan di balik mengapa Tyki merasa semuanya aman saja. / TykiLavi. RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Calon

**_Calon_**

**D.Gray-Man milik Hoshino Katsura**

**_Warning_ ** **: Modern!AU, _boys love_ , OOC berat, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Dengus keras meluncur dari bibir Lavi. Wajah pria berambut merah itu masam, uratnya menekuk, dan bibirnya meluncurkan rutukan tanpa suara. “Apa sesi belanjamu belum selesai?” tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

“Belum.” Jawaban Tyki terdengar layaknya vonis mati, membuat lemas lutut Lavi. Mendadak, pria berambut ikal legam itu memutar tubuhnya, menatapnya linglung dengan tangan penuh dengan dua jenis _dress_. Satunya berwarna terang, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna gelap. Satu-satunya yang mirip dari keduanya adalah: sama-sama penuh renda dan cocok dikenakan anak berusia dua belas tahun. “Menurutmu, mana yang bakal disukai Road?” tanya pria berambut ikal itu nyaris polos.

Lavi menggeram terang-terangan, kemudian menjawabnya galak, “Kenapa kautanya padaku padahal kau yang paling tahu mana yang dia suka, _hah_!?”

Tyki mengendikkan bahunya singkat. “Kalian kan pernah bertemu—meski cuma sekali.”

“Itu tidak membuatku langsung tahu mana yang lebih dia suka tahu!”

“ _Yaah_ , siapa tahu?” Tyki mengamati pakaian itu berulang kali, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dahinya sampai mengerut karena berpikir. “ _Hm_ … yang mana, ya ….”

Lavi kembali menggeram, putus asa sekaligus menyerah. Ia akan terlambat pulang, dan kakek tua keriput itu akan mengomelinya (lagi). “Oi.”

Tyki mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Lavi yang merenggut jengkel. Pria berambut merah itu tak mengizinkan Tyki bicara, lalu menunjuk dua _dress_ yang sempat Tyki tunjukkan galak. “Perlihatkan lagi itu. _Cepat_!”

Tyki menurut, mengangkat lagi dua _dress_ yang menjadi sandungannya, dan membiarkan Lavi mengamati pakaian itu hingga mengerutkan dahi. Mendadak, pria berambut merah itu menunjuk _dress_ yang berwarna terang, lalu menyeletuk, “Bawa itu saja buat si bocah.”

Tyki tercenung, kemudian berbalik dan menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak. “ _Hai’, hai’_ ,” balasnya seadanya seraya mengembalikan _dress_ yang lebih gelap di rak dan memasukkan _dress_ yang dipilih Lavi dalam troli belanja mereka. “Nanti akan kubilang pada Road kalau kau yang memilihkan itu,” kelakarnya sembari beranjak dari rak tersebut.

Lavi mendengus, tetapi tetap mengikuti si pria di belakangnya. “Dia bakal mencabik _dress_ itu langsung di tempat,” cetusnya.

Tyki terkekeh. “ _Yaah_ , maaf soal kelakuannya yang dulu padamu. Dia _agak_ _sensi_ kalau menyangkut keluarga,” katanya.

“Dia _sama sekali_ tak senang, _tahu_!”

“ _Ya, ya, ya._ ” Tyki mengiyakan saja apa kata _pacar_ nya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari buah tangan yang pantas untuk keluarganya. “Kautahu sendiri soal keluargaku.”

Lavi merengut. Bukannya ia tak tahu profil asli _pacar_ nya: terlahir dalam keluarga bangsawan Portugis **(1)** yang silsilahnya nyaris seabad lamanya. Entah ada berapa saudaranya, tetapi Lavi pernah bertemu salah satu keponakannya, Road. Kendati bocah cilik itu cukup menjengkelkan, Lavi harus mengakui bahwa gerak-gerik dan tutur katanya memang mencerminkan kebangsawanan.

“Terus,” Lavi menyeletuk, “kenapa kaubisa di sini saat Tahun Baru?”

“Izin.” Tyki menjawab pendek.

“ _Mereka_ memperbolehkan?” tanya Lavi, sedikit tak percaya mengingat betapa ketat dan eratnya hubungan darah yang Tyki punya.

“ _Yaah_ ,” suara Tyki mulai mengambang, menambah kecurigaan yang Lavi rasakan. “Waktu kubilang pada _Earl_ kalau aku ingin menghabiskan liburan dengan _pacar_ ku, dia bilang boleh saja asal aku menghabiskan Natal dengan keluarga. Jadi, _yeah_ , selesai Natal, aku langsung memesan tiket kemari.”

_Bangsawan memang seenaknya._ Lavi membatin, walau itu tak meredakan kecurigaannya. “ _Wow_. Dia bilang boleh meski saat Tahun Baru sekalipun? Bukannya itu waktu keluarga?”

Tyki memutar telunjuknya di udara, tak setuju dengan barusan. “Natal itu waktu keluarga. Tahun Baru itu beda cerita,” tandasnya.

Pria berambut merah itu mendengus. “Apa bedanya.”

“Ya ampun, aku tak tahu kau segitu jengkelnya karena aku tak menghabiskan Natal denganmu, _Gantai-kun_ ,” goda Tyki iseng.

“Mimpi kau!” hardik Lavi.

“ _Hai’, hai’_.” Sama seperti sebelumnya, pria berambut ikal legam itu menanggapinya kelewat santai. Ia sempat berhenti di salah satu rak, lalu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam troli.

Lavi mengamati punggung _pacar_ nya tak percaya, sedikit meyakini komentar Allen soal Tyki bahwa entah _pacar_ nya itu memang tak kenal takut atau nekat dari sananya. Memasrahkan diri, Lavi kembali mendorong troli dan berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria berambut legam itu.

“Dengar,” suara pria berambut merah itu terdengar serius, “meski kau diperbolehkan oleh _Earl_ , aku tak yakin anggota keluargamu _yang lain_ bakal menyetujui tindakanmu.”

“Oh, jangan dipikirkan.” Tyki mengibaskan tangannya tanpa menatap Lavi. “Selama izin _Earl_ sudah kukantongi, semuanya bakal _aman_.”

“ _Aman_?”

“… _yaah_ ,” Tyki menarik napas, meralatnya lambat, “ _cukup_ aman.”

“ _Kan_!” Pria berambut merah itu lantas menyalip Tyki, menghadang yang bersangkutan dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Tyki garang. “Kaubakal membuatku dalam masalah besar antar anggota keluargamu itu! _Bah_! Aku malas terlibat dengan konflik di antara kalian!”

Tyki mengamati _pacar_ nya itu lebih dulu, menyimak caranya mendelik dan menghardiknya, membawanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Tak ada yang berubah—walau sekarang mereka bukan lagi _kenalan_ belaka.

Tyki mendadak tergelak, lalu menurunkan tangan sang _pacar_ , dan menepuk bahunya singkat. “Santai saja. Aku berani jamin,” katanya sembari melewati Lavi.

Lavi memutar tubuhnya, memandangi Tyki yang menjauh tak mengerti. “Apa yang bisa kaujamin, _huh_?”

“Mereka _mungkin_ bakal marah kalau aku menghabiskan waktu _bukan_ dengan keluarga,” Tyki membalikkan badan, masih sambal berjalan—lalu memamerkan seringai usil, “tapi kalau dengan orang yang _akan_ jadi bagian dari keluarga, kurasa mereka bisa sedikit mengerti, _Gantai-kun_.”

Perlu waktu lebih bagi Lavi untuk mengerti maksud _pacar_ nya. Manakala otaknya sampai pada pemahaman, bibirnya menganga—lebih karena tak terima daripada malu; lebih dikarenakan kesal karena _start_ -nya dicuri oleh pria yang sudah setahun menjalin hubungan dengannya secara diam-diam.

“ _HAAAHHHH_!? Apa?! Apa kaubilang!? Cepat ulangi!”

“ _Sshh_. _Manners_ , _Gantai-kun_. Keluargaku tak suka orang yang bereaksi sekeras kau.”

“APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KELUARGAMU, OI!”

“Aduh, kau ini. Baru sebentar sudah amnesia—atau tuli, _eh_?”

“KAU!”

“Nah, sekarang bantu aku membeli barang untuk _menyuap_ anggota keluargaku yang lain, oke? Tunjukkan jalan—soalnya aku jarang ke supermarket.”

“ _Dih_! Maaf ya, kalau kau _jarang_ ke supermarket begini—dasar orang kaya!”

“Bagus, _dong_. Berarti _kan_ , _calon_ mu ini dari keluarga kaya.”

“Tyki Mikk—sekali lagi kauulang kalimat itu bakal kugampar wajah menyebalkanmu itu!”

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1): Pernah liat ada yang bilang kalo Tyki lebih mirip ke ciri orang Portugis? Jadi, saya bilangnya di sini doi keluarga bangsawan Portugis HAHA. Maaf ya kalau salah :”D  
> .  
> .  
> a/n: sejak di-commis Kak Eju aka Cheesse-ssu jadi ketagihan bikin TykiLavi HAHA :”))))) /YEUH. Salam, senpaitachi penghuni D. Gray-Man! ^^)/ Btw, sebenernya, jujur saya nggak ngikutin seri ini dan cuma nonton klip video kemunculan Tyki di S1 (bukan di Hollow /ngek) terutama pas Tyki vs Lavi (lol), jadi yaa, maafkan kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan OOC berat HAHAHAHAHA :”))))) bagi yang memiliki uneg-uneg/komentar/krisar silakan ditulis kolom komentar! Saya tunggu, ya! :D terakhir, terima kasih banyak sudah berkunjung kemari dan membaca fanfiksi singkat ini!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
